


Comfort

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [33]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Finally back in the dorm after finishing their most recent world tour, Hoseok finds time to take care of an injured Kihyun properly despite his protests. And if they just end up kissing and cuddling instead, well, at least he tried.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Comfort  
**Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun, but also Hoseok/Hyungwon, mentioned Changkyun/Jooheon, Changkyun/Hyungwon, and squint if you see them: Hyunwoo/Kihyun, Kihyun/Minhyuk  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count:** ~2k  
**Warning(s):** I’m not sure if this is a warning, since this is a poly soulmate story after all, but there are mentions of other pairings other than Hoseok/Kihyun as mentioned above  
**Author’s Note:** Get better soon, my sweet sunshine prince ;;

Another world tour finished and finally back home, Hoseok collapses onto his bed after a nice, long shower. It feels like it has been centuries since they’ve been back in Korea, back in their dorm, busy flying from continent to continent, country to country.

There’s no doubt that Hoseok is grateful they have the opportunities to meet fans all around the world, to hold concerts in such large venues, to live his dream. But there’s no doubt that there’s a certain comfort that comes with being in his own bed, knowing that it isn’t a bed he’s made to stay in for a few days at most before inevitably flying to another country.

No doubt, the company is going to have them start practicing again for another comeback in some capacity before Hoseok even has time to breathe, but Hoseok wouldn’t trade meeting his fans and making music with his six soulmates for the world.

Although, another comeback means more practice, a frown overtaking his features when he realizes that Kihyun is still going to be injured for a while. They literally just saw each other an hour ago in the car and in the hallway, Kihyun going to his room, while Hoseok went to shower, but he can’t help but feel like he needs to check on Kihyun. Whenever any of them are sick, Kihyun always makes sure to look after them the best he can, never caring that he could get sick as well, and it’s one of the many things that Hoseok absolutely loves about Kihyun.

Hoseok never wants Kihyun to be hurt, always wants him to be happy, healthy, and comfortable. But now that he’s hurt, Hoseok realizes that it’s finally his turn to take care of Kihyun for once. He knows that helping Kihyun now won’t amount to all of the times Hoseok’s immune system has failed him and Kihyun took care of him – he gets sick far too often to _ever_ repay that debt – but he loves Kihyun and wants the best for him. So he’ll try. Kihyun will no doubt roll his eyes and refuse the help, but he also would never reject Hoseok, something that he banks on as he makes his way down the hall, socked feet silent as he walks.

“Kihyunnie?” Hoseok calls, poking his head around the slightly ajar door. His heart practically melts at the sight of Kihyun sitting up in bed, sheets over his lap and a million pillows surrounding him as he watches something on his laptop. His makeup has been wiped off, the round glasses that Hoseok loves on him are perched on his nose, and Hoseok swears his heart starts beating faster.

Kihyun looks up, but not before letting out a long sigh. “Minhyuk just left, and when he came in, Hyunwoo had just left. I swear I’m okay, you don’t all need to treat me like fine China.”

“You are pretty fine, though,” Hoseok points out, blushing despite himself at the line.

Kihyun laughs before his face screws up, causing Hoseok to start fretting. Kihyun must see the panic in Hoseok’s expression, though, for he just says through his laughter, “I’m fine. Still a little sore, but laughing isn’t going to hurt me that much.”

Hoseok wants to argue on the contrary, because clearly laughing _is_ going to hurt him and he had said as much during their LA stop, but he knows how much Kihyun hates to be incessantly babied, so he drops it.

“Can I at least bring you tea or something?” Hoseok asks, pouting. He knows Kihyun can’t resist his pout, nor can he resist tea, and if Hoseok has to resort to acting cute in order to get Kihyun to let himself be taken care of, he’s not above it.

The fight is clear in Kihyun’s expression, the war between saying agreeing to get Hoseok to stop pouting or disagreeing on principle clear as day on his face. Hoseok only pouts more, trying extremely hard not to smile when Kihyun sighs, this time fond, and says, “Okay.”

The small smile he sends Hoseok has butterflies flying around in his stomach, the amount of fondness in one gesture too overwhelming for Hoseok and his weak heart.

“I’ll be right back, then!” Hoseok says, all but running out of the room to hide his red face.

Hyungwon is puttering around the kitchen when Hoseok gets there, the glow from the television softly spilling onto the tiles near the entryway.

“Hey,” Hoseok greets softly. It looks like Hyungwon is dead on his feet, eyes blinking slowly as he places a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

“Hey,” Hyungwon whispers, probably too tired to expend any more energy than that. It gets Hoseok to laugh as he pulls the kettle and a bag of honey tea out of the cabinets.

“What’s the point in making popcorn if you’re just going to fall asleep before the opening credits even finish?”

Hyungwon rubs his left eye, his sleeves rolling down his forearm with how big they are. Then again, it’s Hoseok’s hoodie and he buys hoodies a size too large on purpose, so it’s not surprising Hyungwon is absolutely swimming in it.

“Changkyun wouldn’t stop bothering me the entire plane ride home about this movie he wants to watch. And even though Jooheon said he would watch it with Changkyun, he still refuses to watch it unless I watch it, too.”

Laughing softly, Hoseok says, “So now you’re on popcorn duty, too?”

“Seems like it,” Hyungwon mumbles. “They’re probably just going to make out the entire time, I don’t know why I have to be there when I could be sleeping instead.”

Hoseok hides his knowing smile by turning down towards the kettle. Changkyun told him his plan in confidence, but Hoseok would never say anything to Hyungwon anyways. All he wants is for his soulmates to be happy, and if they have more than one soulmate or want another boyfriend who isn’t their soulmate, then Hoseok is always going to support them one hundred percent. Besides, it’s not like it would be fair of him to have six soulmates and six boyfriends, but force them to not have other soulmates or boyfriends as well (not that he would _ever_ think to do that). Hoseok knows how amazing his soulmates are, why wouldn’t he want them to date each other, too? If there’s anyone in this world that he would trust one of his boyfriends with, it would be his other boyfriends – they make him feel safe, loved, respected, anything that Hoseok could’ve wished for when he was little, looking out the window at a starless sky, wondering what his soulmate would be like.

The microwave beeping interrupts his thoughts. Hyungwon goes to retrieve the popcorn, feet dragging across the tile, and before he goes, Hoseok calls out a soft, “Hey.”

Hyungwon turns, blinking slowly in a way that reminds Hoseok of the cat he had when he was younger. Laughing under his breath, Hoseok leans forward to press the most gentle of kisses to Hyungwon’s lips, smiling when the butterflies come back full force. No matter how many times he kisses his soulmates, it will never, ever get old.

Humming, Hyungwon presses closer for a second before pulling away, the smile on his face sleepy but no less fond and pleased. Neither of them say anything else, Hyungwon pressing one last kiss to Hoseok’s lips before turning and heading towards the living room. Sighing happily, Hoseok turns back towards the kettle, wondering if he could possibly be any happier.

By the time the kettle rings, he can’t find any reason to think that his life could get any better than this.

Kihyun is still exactly where Hoseok left him when he returns with the tea. The moment Hoseok steps into the room, Kihyun pauses whatever he had been watching, placing his laptop to the side before smiling at Hoseok. It’s a miracle Hoseok doesn’t trip, far too flustered at the sight of Kihyun smiling at him despite the fact that they’ve known each other for at least seven years now.

“Stop that,” Hoseok complains when he gets close enough, putting the tea down on the nightstand so he doesn’t accidentally drop it when faced with a soft, bare-faced Kihyun up close like this.

“Stop what?” Kihyun wonders, tilting his head to the side. It causes his glasses to slip a little, Hoseok reaching out to gently push them back in place before sitting at the edge of the bed. He doesn’t want to get in Kihyun’s way, but he can’t deny the fact that he just wants to be as close to Kihyun as possible right now. People always like to joke that Hoseok is clingy, that he’s a softie, but his boyfriends always tell him that he’s perfect the way he is. It had taken a bit of effort, but Hoseok is now comfortable enough with himself and with knowing what he wants that when he feels particularly needy, he doesn’t hesitate to act on his desires. Being on tour doesn’t afford the usual luxuries that come with being in the dorms, the chances for cuddling or kissing so few and far between. Hoseok always makes sure to take the time when they’re home not only to unwind, but to catch up on all of the missed opportunities, so, as delicate as a butterfly’s wing, Hoseok leans forward and kisses Kihyun.

“Stop making my heart race so much,” Hoseok murmurs when he pulls back. It takes a while for Kihyun to understand what Hoseok is referring to, but when he does, he simply rolls his eyes.

“Says you,” Kihyun replies. “Do you know how pretty you are? How good you look when you completely lose yourself on stage? It’s indescribable.”

Hoseok doesn’t even bother hiding his blush this time, knowing that it’s futile. Kihyun has always loved saying cheesy things with the sole purpose of getting Hoseok to blush. The other members have gotten too used to Kihyun’s words by now, so he doesn’t even bother trying it on them. Hoseok, though, hasn’t and doesn’t think he will ever get used to hearing such things about himself, the compliments flowing through his veins like liquid fire.

“Come here,” Kihyun says, saving Hoseok from having to stutter through a response. He pats the space next to him, making to move over, but Hoseok stops him before he can move too much, once again worried about his injury.

“Don’t move so much,” Hoseok scolds. “I know you’re taking painkillers, but I would prefer it if your pain didn’t flare up because of me.”

Instead of the snarky response that Hoseok had been expecting, Kihyun’s voice goes soft and sweet as he says, “You’re silly. Being with you is worth any pain that I might feel. I’ve missed you. I know we saw each other everyday, but it wasn’t the same as being here with you like this.”

And how is Hoseok supposed to do anything but melt when faced with words like that? Any and all arguments fly out of his head at such a rare moment of vulnerability from Kihyun, that there’s nothing he can do but tangle their fingers together and kiss Kihyun again.

Later, after Hoseok has been kissed silly and after the most careful of rearranging has been done, Hoseok lays down facing Kihyun, counting the stars in Kihyun’s eyes.

“I hope you get better soon,” Hoseok whispers. It isn’t that he’s afraid that speaking louder will shatter the moment, but it’s more than he knows he doesn’t need to for Kihyun to understand and hear him.

“Me too, being on bed rest sucks.” Kihyun sighs, his cute little nose scrunching up in annoyance. “You know what else sucks, though?”

Hoseok merely hums in response, eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. He jumps when there’s a sudden weight on his hip, fingers lightly making their way lower and lower. His breath hitches when Kihyun stops right over his soulmate tattoo, a shiver going throughout his entire body when Kihyun lightly traces the edges of the flower.

“The doctor said that I can’t do anything too strenuous for a while,” Kihyun says, voice low and dangerous, right near Hoseok’s ear. There’s no stopping the blush that makes its way from Hoseok’s face and all the way down to his _toes_, and he will forever deny the squeak that he lets out when Kihyun applies just the slightest amount of pressure on his ass.

“Go to sleep,” Hoseok croaks out, feeling his flush deepen when Kihyun only chuckles and places the softest of kisses to his temple.

“Cute,” Kihyun murmurs before settling down, his eyelashes kissing the tops of his cheekbones.

“I love you,” Hoseok whispers, no hesitation, no worry, nothing but love flowing through his veins.

The smile that slowly appears on Kihyun’s face is like the sun rising, all soft reds and yellows and oranges. “I love you, too.”

Satisfied and happy, Hoseok settles down as well, knowing that when he wakes up, he’ll still be the luckiest man alive, being able to receive so much love from so many people.


End file.
